


Warm Welcome

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Carlos makes sure Lando gets a proper F1 welcome.





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lando's caption about the new car in which he said 'we even touched feet' ~ he meant the car but I rwad it as Carlos so oh well xD

Lando sighed and stretched his arms up over his head, a content smile on his face. Sure, media work was tiresome, but to finally be part of Formula 1, to be part of McLaren, was more than he had ever dreamed off. 

“Hola.” Carlos said, coming into the waiting room McLaren had for them. Lando smiled, stretching his legs under the table.

“Hi. Not a bad day, huh?” he said. Carlos chuckled.

“Yeah, was pretty good.” he agreed. Lando smiled a little uneasily at him. Carlos was nice, and Lando figured they would get along, but he didn’t want to seem overly eager for them to become friends. Carlos nudged Lando’s foot with his as he sat down, before taking out his phone and focusing on the device. 

Lando bit his lip, also looking down on his phone, but then slowly poked his foot against Carlos’s again. Carlos let out a soft, surprised noise, but didn’t look up from his phone. He did, however, rub his foot against Lando’s, running it up to the Brit’s knee before pulling away again.

For a moment, nothing happened. Lando didn’t want to be the first again to initiate the contact. Instead, he waited almost anxiously to see if Carlos would make a move. 

Just as he had given up on it, he felt Carlos’s foot run up the leg of his race suit again. He let out a confused hum when he realised Carlos had taken his shoe off, the Spaniard’s socked foot pressing against the inside of Lando’s thigh now. 

Lando’s mouth turned dry at the soft contact, not having expected this. He definitely also didn’t expect Carlos’s foot to press against his crotch and gasped.

“C-carlos, I…” Lando squeaked out. Carlos finally looked up from his phone, eyebrows raised a little.

“Sorry, I thought...” he started, before faltering. They eyed each other for a moment, Lando’s cheeks flushed a deep red as he folded his hands on his lap. 

The moment was broken as some press officers came into the room for debrief. Lando sat up a little straightener, swallowing thickly as he tried to school his face into a neutral expression.

The debrief seemed to take ages, and the whole while, Lando could feel Carlos glancing at him. Lando stretched out his leg to nudge their feet together again, wanting to make sure Carlos knew he wasn’t angry or upset. 

A small smile came across Carlos’s lip at the contact, and he caught Lando’s stare for a moment, dark eyes curious as he glanced at the young man. Lando gave him a tentative grin in return, blushing all over again when Carlos winked at him.

“Are you gonna get changed now too?” Carlos asked as they were finally allowed to leave again. Lando hesitated, but then nodded when Carlos nudged him with his shoulder.

“S-sure.” he muttered, following after the Spaniard.

“Hola.” Carlos purred as Lando closed the door to the dressin room, the Spaniard pressing up against Lando’s back a little. Lando let out a shaky breath and awkwardly shuffled around to look at Carlos, his back now pressed against the closed door.

“Hello…” he answered, eyes flicking down to Carlos’s lips. Carlos grinned at him, hand brushing down Lando’s stomach before coming to rest over his crotch, just putting enough pressure to have Lando gasp.

“I guess it’s up to me to properly welcome you to Formula 1, teammate.” Carlos chuckled a little, hand slowly massaging the growing bulge. Lando just stared at him with wide eyes, unconsciously bucking into the touch a little. He whimpered slightly when Carlos pulled his hand away, but the sound got muffled as Carlos brought their lips together.

Lando kissed back without hesitation, clutching at Carlos’s sleeves to keep him close. The Spaniard stepped back, pulling Lando with him. Together, they shuffled over to the bench in the corner and Carlos pushed Lando until he sat down. Carlos was still bend over slightly to hold their lips together, lazily licking into Lando’s mouth as the younger man gasped and writhed under him.

“Okay?” Carlos purred, kneeling down on the floor and pushing Lando’s thighs apart. Lando nodded fervorously, biting his bottom lip. Carlos’s fingers brushed over Lando’s neck, before coming to rest on the zipper of the race suit laying against Lando’s throat. He pulled it down slowly, but the moment it was down completely, Lando instantly tried to shrug out of the sleeves.

“Easy…” Carlos chuckled in amusement, helping Lando out of the top half of the suit. Lando wanted to pull his fireproof shirt off as well, but Carlos stopped him.

“It’s okay like this.” he muttered, already busying himself pushing Lando’s fireproof bottoms and boxers out of the way just enough to free the younger man’s cock.

“O-oh fu-” Lando squeaked out as Carlos’s hand loosely wrapped around the throbbing length. Carlos smirked at the reaction, teasingly dragging his thumb over the tip, collecting the precum and bringing his fingers to his lips to lick it off.

“You taste good.” Carlos said almost matter of factly, before spitting on his hand. Lando blinked, letting out a chuckle that was slightly too high pitched and frantic for his liking.

“Thanks?” he managed to answer. Carlos was obviously trying not to laugh, squeezing Lando’s thigh.

“You’re welcome.” he whispered. His fingers had come back around Lando’s cock, stroking him slowly as he eyed Lando’s reactions intently. 

Lando closed his eyes, just focusing on Carlos’s slick hand around him. He frowned a little as Carlos moved his hand very close to the base and kept it there, other hand coming up to cup Lando’s balls.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Carlos leaning in, before he felt the Spaniard hot mouth around him. 

Lando let out a strangled noise, palm pressed against his mouth as he looked down on Carlos. Carlos’s eyes closed for a moment as the Spaniard slowly started to bob his head, his hands moving in sync. All the different stimulations together made Lando moan needily, hips bucking up again. 

Carlos opened his eyes, peeking up at Lando through his long lashed as he hummed around Lando’s cock. 

“Carlos… won’t last long like this…” Lando wheezed out. Carlos winked, before pulling back a little. One hand was still stroking Lando’s cock, other hand working Lando’s balls, and yet Lando still whined as Carlos’s lips left him. 

Carlos parted his lips and held out his tongue, the tip of Lando’s cock just resting on it. His strokes quickened a little, making Lando groan. A soft, encouraging hum from Carlos was all Lando needed before he was cumming hard. He mostly spilled in Carlos’s mouth, but when the Spaniard pulled away a little more to couch, some white streaks landed on his tanned cheekbones too.

Lando was unsure he could ever get up again as he tried to catch his breath. Carlos was already getting up, shaking his legs a little to get feeling back in them after kneeling on the floor for so long. The older driver took a towel and wiped his hands and face, before throwing it in Lando’s direction, hitting the Brit straight in the face.

“Do all teammates do this?” Lando asked curiously. Carlos shrugged, stripping out of his own suit.

“It isn’t mandatory, but a lot do it. It’s a good way to get to know each other I guess.” he said, turning to Lando after taking off his fireproof shirt. “I have done it so far with all my teammates, and I always got along with them.” he added. Lando nodded thoughtfully, grabbing his jeans and tshirt as he attempted to pull the race suit down his legs with one hands.

“...So you think Alex and Daniil..?” he started. Carlos chuckled.

“Yeah they did. Dany is quite fond of the ritual.” he said. Lando wrinkled his nose up a little.

“George and Kubica?” he asked slowly. Carlos stayed quiet for a moment, before shaking his head.

“I’d say it’s more likely George gets welcomed by the Mercedes guys than by Robert.” he decided. Lando nodded in agreement before squeaking involuntarily as Carlos pushed his boxers down. The Spaniard’s cock was rock hard, leaking precum as it jutted out from Carlos’s body.

“You… eh, want me to help you with that?” Lando asked awkwardly. Carlos hummed.

“If you want, you don’t have to. I’m going to take a shower so I can take care of it by myself too.” he said, pulling a towel out of back. Lando bit his lip.

“Can I join you?” he blurted out. Carlos seemed surprised, but nodded.

“Sure.” he said. There was a warm smile playing on his lips and Lando instantly relaxed a little, finishing to get undressed. Carlos smiled again, hand on Lando’s shoulder as they headed for the showers.

“Welcome to Formula One, Lando.”


End file.
